


hello

by probablysecretlyawitch



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysecretlyawitch/pseuds/probablysecretlyawitch
Summary: no one will ever believe me
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poofoffloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poofoffloof/gifts).



I Published this from my old wiiU u gotta believe me this is insane


End file.
